


Closer

by DanganSwizzle



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Based off of my salt that Hinata only ever got to meet Nanami, Fluff, I'm not gonna try and rewrite the whole thing, Kinda, More tags to be added, Multi, POV First Person, So i guess this is an alternate DR3, also based on episode 2 of zetsubou-hen, at least not right now, becase he should have meet the whole class, just not at first, the whole class will show up at some point btw, this is just some ideas on things I'd have liked at any rate, though I might switch up perspectives every chapter, y'know where they pllay all those video games together, ymmv on if they're actual improvements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganSwizzle/pseuds/DanganSwizzle
Summary: At the suggestion of their new and enthusiastic homeroom teacher, Nanami and Komaeda are tasked to organize a gaming event for their classmates. With the chaos that surrounds Komaeda and Nanami's laid-back nature, will they be prepared in time?





	Closer

“How about we have a game day, hm?”

“Huh?” I looked up from the device in my hands, just now starting to pay attention.

“Yeah, it will give us all an opportunity to get more familiar with one another. What do you think, Nanami-san? You are the Super Highschool Level Gamer, after all.”

After a brief moment to think about it, I shrugged, “Sure.” Too be honest, I don’t know how I feel about the idea- I’d love to have a big group to game with, of course, but I don’t know if everyone else would really be into that. And I don’t think I could take it if they really thought it was stupid, “I’ll take care of preparing everything, if you’d like.”

“Well, I’m too busy to help you, but you shouldn’t be working alone.” She said, “How about you have Komaeda-kun help you?” The pause was far too short for her to have just thought of that- she definitely planned this. It was clear she was trying to help the lonelier students get better acquainted, so that way they’d have a friend or two, and I suppose that’s fine, but it didn’t matter much to me.

“Well, I’d be honored to help a Su-”

“Yeah, okay.” I interrupted him before he could get rolling on whatever tangent he was about to start. We hadn’t been here long, but it was clear already that he had a rambling habit, and these rants sometimes went in a disturbing direction, so I figured it was best to stop it before it started.

“I- what? Are you sure?” He asked. Even he sounded surprised at the readiness of my acceptance, and I didn’t have to look up to see that I was given some confused glances. It’s not as though anyone hated him or anything, but he was…

“Well, I will be sure to help you to the utmost of my ability, if you’ve chosen to have me help you. Not that you can expect much out of trash like me, hehe.”

Odd.

“Yeah, okay.”

At the end of the school day, we exchanged numbers, for ease of communication, and set a date with Yukizome-sensei for the game day.

“Um,” Komaeda-kun started, gaining my attention, “If you don't mind me asking, why did you accept the suggestion of having me help you? I mean, surely there was someone infinitely more capable of helping you. Not that I-”

“I’m going to cut you off there. You ramble a lot and I just want to get to my room. Anyway, there was no special reasoning for having you help me. Sensei suggested it so I went along with it. As far as I’m concerned, you’re just like anyone else.”

“Ah, well, I appreciate the idea, I suppose, but I’m really not like the rest of you. You’re all so talented, and I don’t think it's even remotely true to say I’m like the rest of you.” I shrugged.

“You can think that, if you’d like. I’m heading off now, see you tomorrow.”

“Oh, alright. Have a good evening, Nanami-san.”  
\---  
“Hello, Nanami-san! How are you doing?” I looked up from my GameGirl, putting it in the pocket of my (very baggy) pants.

“What’s with the jacket? It’s way too hot out to be wearing that.”

“Ah, there’s no need to be concerned. I just get cold easily.” We started walking off in the direction of a nearby store for snacks. (“Are you sure that’s necessary?” “What’s even the point of organizing everything if we’re not gonna have snacks, Komaeda-kun?”)

“Alright. So, how would you say your skill in snack selection are?”

“Not very good- as you’d expect of trash like me.”

“Alright, chill out, this is snacks we’re talking about, there’s no need to call yourself trash over it.”

“How about garbage, then?” He asked. Was that a joke? I think that was a joke.

“We've gotta work on that self-deprecation of yours.”

“Ah, sorry! I didn't mean to be bothersome.” God, he just did not stop with that, did he? I pulled out my GameGirl and focused on that for the rest of our walk, which he didn’t seem to mind.

Eventually, we made it into the store, which looked… interesting. It seemed pretty clean, at least, but it was clear the place was in desperate need of repair, with the lighting just hanging onto the ceiling and the floor looking like it was barely staying together. I had to put my game down just to make sure I wasn’t walking somewhere dangerous- though I suppose that was a kind of a game in and of itself.

Komaeda-kun turned to me, “So, what should we be looking for?”

“Hmmm…” I hummed, looking around at the aisles of the stores. I wasn't entirely sure- I’ve hung out with friends before, but it was usually my parents who worried about snacks, and it's not like I was paying attention… “I don't know, what stuff do you get when you hang out with friends?”

He went silent, now deep in thought as I was moments ago, “Um, if I’m being totally honest, it’s not something I’ve ever had to do before.” He admitted, an apologetic look on his face.

“Well… If that’s the case, then we’ll just have to work together and do our best!” I said, suddenly energized.

“Ah, you usually aren’t this excitable, Nanami-san.”

“Yeah. Well, let’s get going.” I said, back down to my normal energy level.

“As you say. I’ll do my best to help.”

This actually seemed to be going well, overall. I was, admittedly, not entirely sure how it would go, especially since I had never been alone with him before, but this seemed to be pretty alright. Perhaps it was a bit too early to judge what Komaeda-kun is like.

“I think chips are an important part of any group gathering.” I said, “And it seems they have a wide variety.” Komaeda-kun walked over to look more closely at the options.

“What flavors do you usually get?”

“Well, I usually don’t stick to just one type. Variety is important, you know? Maybe we’ll just get something more people will be content with… Salt and vinegar, maybe?”

 

“Sounds good.” He picked up a bag and, without looking, tossed the bag squarely into the shopping basket.

“Woah, that was impressive!” I said, surprised at his incredible accuracy. He turned around, an almost confused look on his face.

“Oh, you think so.”

“Yeah, I’ve only seen that level of accuracy in video games.”

“It was just my luck, not any sort of skill, so I wouldn’t be so impressed by it.”

“Well, we’ll have to test that, won’t we?” I took a few steps back, holding the basket out, “Do it again.”

Though he seemed to think it was silly, regardless he turned around, grabbed another bag, and threw it. Like last time, it landed squarely in the basket, right on top of the other one.

“Wow, that’s amazing! Hey, grab that Pringles can and do it again!” I said, stepping even further away this time.

“Haven’t I already proved it’s just luck?”

“The Pringles can, Komaeda-kun!” I’ll admit I was definitely more in it for the fun of seeing him land the shots then actually testing anything, but I think we were starting to have fun, regardless of his protests.

“Alright, sure.” He walked over to grab the can. I held out the basket, my eyes trained on the can.

“What are you kids doing!?” I turned to the voice, not having heard him approach me. Surprised by the intrusion and fearing consequence, I started lying

“Ah, well we were just try to… uhhhh…” As I was speaking, the Pringles can landed in the basket, standing perfectly upright, “Testing the integrity of the food?”

“Nanami-san, how what tha- Oh, hello.” The man gave a stern look, disapproval coloring his features

“Throw anything in my store again and I’ll throw you out.”

“Yes, sir.” We said in unison, and awkwardly shuffled off to another part of the store.

We passed by the produce, and once at a safe distance (which is much longer than necessary when you know you're in trouble), Komaeda-kun spoke, “Sorry about that. I guess we're done with that, huh?”

“Done with that?” I picked up a nearby orange, tossing it in his general direction, “No, we need to bring this to its logical extreme.” I pulled him to the back of the store, where there was a long and, most importantly, empty hall.

“I’m not sure about this, Nanami-san. Pushing my luck like this is kind of dangerous. I mean, what if we get kicked out, and on your way out you're so focused on how we got kicked out and and you trip over something and end up in the street and you get hit by a car and die? I don't want anything like that happening!”

“That is the most absurd train of thought I’ve ever heard somebody go on.” I started walking over to the other end of the hall, “We’re having fun, you know? We shouldn't let some adult ruin our good time.”

“I- Okay.” While he sounded like he had reservations, it seems I was able to convince him.

When I reached the end on the hall, I turned to him and nodded. He nodded in response, turning around, and throwing the orange over his head.

“Ah, motherfucker!” I turned my head, seeing a boy about my age with his foot stuck in the floor. He pulled it back out, a deeply annoyed look on his face, “How the hell has this place not been shut down?” He said, grumbling to himself, “It's such a safety haz-” as he said that, the orange suddenly smacked into the side of his head, knocking him down and bouncing the orange right into the basket. The boy collapsed to the ground, possibly unconscious.

“Okay, that was definitely lucky.” I muttered to myself. Komaeda-kun made his way over at a casual pace. He looked like he was about to say something, but stopped himself when he saw the boy.

“Did I do that?” He asked, unfazed. I nodded, surprised at his ability to keep himself together. He bent down, looking for a pulse, “Well, he’s alive, so we’re fine.”

“Don’t you think we should find a doctor or something? What if he got a concussion?”

“Since when have concussions been a big deal?” I gave him a look- exactly what do you have to go through to be so casual about a concussion? “Though… hmmm, I need to think this out. It’s been a pretty neutral day so far, though I did land a lot of lucky shots… No that I even know what it would be for sure...”

“What are you even talking about?"

Suddenly, several beams and lights from the ceiling collapsed onto the ground behind him. I jumped away, not wanting to be caught in the destruction. I stumbled, sprinting out of the way as fast as I could. As the dust settled, I heard a very casual, “Well, he’ll probably live, at least.”

“Don’t you think you should be a little more worried about all this?”

“Meh. It’s really not that big of a deal.” He said, shrugging.

Komaeda-kun was… a strange guy.

Suddenly, heavy foot-falls came from behind me. I turned around, then quickly turned back. Judging by the concerned look on Komaeda-kun’s face, I was very clearly expressing the deep feeling of ‘oh shit’ currently coursing through my body.

“Nanami-san, what-”

“What did you kids do to my store!?” I turned to him once more, by brow coated in sweat as I tried once more to pull out a lie.

“So, we were just-”

“Well, I threw an orange into the basket from across the hall, and this guy got hit and also the ceiling collapsed in the process.” I turned to him, dumbfounded at his sincerity.

The man pinched the bridge of his nose, “I really can’t deal with another lawsuit right now.” He said, quietly.

He took a deep breath, and once more looked at the two of us, “Leave your basket, take your friend, and get the hell out of my store.”

“Sir, we didn’t do this on purpose-” I started, trying to come up with some sort of defense.

“Wait, we don’t even know this guy-” Komaeda-kun said, simultaneously.

“NOW!” We both looked at each other, and having no better idea, we did as he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for tuning in to this first chapter, folks! it's not perfect, but if I didn't publish it now I simply never would have, haha. Not to say I'm not fond of it, though. Also, sorry if people's characters seem a bit off, it's been a hot second since I've been active in the fandom. Kinda thought I was done with Danganronpa for some time, actually, but you know how it is with fandoms- you can check out whenever you like, but you can never leave.
> 
> ALSO, I want to take a moment to shamelessly plug something- I'm doing a fanganronpa over on roleplayer guild! If anyone wants to join, just let me know- there's a few people already, but not enough, and I don't think any of them are fans of the series, hehe.
> 
> Anyways, thanks again for reading, and I hope to see you all next time!


End file.
